


One Track Mind

by phoenixjustice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set sometime during the manga. </p><p>He felt the weight of eyes upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Track Mind

He tries to keep from squirming in his chair, trying to instead focus on the sound of the rumbling train as it continued on its journey, with its final destination being Central.

"What's wrong, Brother?" Al asks, tinny voice sounding concerned.

"I think I'm being watched." Edward muttered out of the side of his mouth, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Huh?" Al starts to turn his helmet in the direction his brother was trying to pretend he wasn't looking at.

"Don't look!" Edward hissed.

His eyes glance over quickly to a corner seat to his right where a man was sitting reading his paper. All he could see of the man was the sleeves of his long sleeved blue shirt, his black trousers, his immaculately shined shoes as the damned paper completely obscured the man's face.

But he knew. He could feel the pressure of eyes on him.

Unable to take the feeling any longer, he excuses himself and heads towards the bathroom, keeping his eyes trained forward, as he had to pass by the strange man with the Central Times clasped in his hands.

Minutes later he stands up, pulling on his pants as he readied to exit the bathroom stall, when he hears a sudden noise behind him.

"Occupied! Occupied!" he exclaims in a frenzy, yanking on his pants harder.

He stiffens when he feel the sudden presence of another person in the stall. He tries to turn around but instead gets pushed back against the wall.

"What the hell--let go of me!" He grits out.

He gasps as a large warm hand grabs onto his cock, which hardens instantly under the masterful touch. He feels warm breath on the nape of his neck as the person leans closer.

"And here I thought you might actually do as you are told."

He shudders as the hand continues to stroke him, crying out as his head gets pulled back for a hard kiss, coming into the hand.

"Next time try to arrive on time to Central, Fullmetal." A smirk.

The weight of the body behind him was gone moments later. He takes time to collect himself and wash up, letting out a deep breath before exiting the bathroom, ready to present a calm face to his brother, already knowing that the Colonel would be off the train by the time he got back to his seat.

 


End file.
